


Next to you

by legessri



Category: The Bold Type, kadena - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff, Kisses, Passionate, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legessri/pseuds/legessri
Summary: Just a Kadena fic because we need more of this awesome ship.And also this is my  first ever fic in AO3 ,so critics are appreciated.Thanks for reading and sorry if you guys dont favour it.





	Next to you

The sunlight shine through the blind of curtain inside our room.I walk to our bed with pancakes and some orange juice.I set the tray on the table and took a sit beside the sleeping and ever beautiful woman who took my breath when I first met her.Okay maybe not the first time,maybe the second i had dream about her which was weird during that time.Its been almost 7 months since we start dating,we broke all the barriers that kept us apart,the ocean,the immigration and all of it.After a few months,i asked her to move in with me which she gladly agreed.I stroke her hair softly and lay a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning beautiful.Rise and shine".She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.She lay on her back and stretch her body.

"Why are you awake so early?Its only seven...".She pull me to lie beside her while she swing her right arm around my waist,pulling me closer to her.

"Well,I have a meeting with HR department for an upgrade in the social media department and you have to set up the gallery for you upcoming show remember".She nod softly,her nose tickling the side of my neck.

"I do remember but its too early for me".>

"I know but I want to have breakfast with you so please baby wake up!!".I shook her shoulder lightly and finally she opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you too".She press a light kiss to my cheek and went to clean herself.We had breakfast on bed while sharing kisses here and there.Before I left to work,she gave me a long kiss which make me craving for more.God she is so addictive as hell.

"Dude you are smiling too wide.I think your cheek is going to hurt".Sutton gave me coffee.

"I think she got laid yesterday Sutton.Maybe that's why she is too happy".

"Okay shut up.I'm just happy".We enter the elevator.

"Well you have been happy for this past 7 months and we are happy for you friend".Jane cooed and Sutton threw her hand around my shoulder pulling me into a side hug.

"Thank you".After we arrived,i excused myself. "Got to go.Wish me luck"

"You will be awesome as hell.We love you".

"Love you too".After a gruelling 2 hours meeting with the HR department which was exhausting as hell,i went back to my desk before Jacqueline called me in.

"Take a sit Kat and close the door".

"Is everything okay?".I asked her and she looked at me like I said something forbidden.

"I should asked you that Kat.You are the one who had a meeting with the HR.How was it?".

"Truthfully exhausting but I managed to convince the HR to expand our social media influence and they will talk about it at the next board meeting".She smiled at me.

"Well you are definitely doing a great job since your promotion.Keep it up".I just smile at her.

"Thank you Jacqueline".She was silence for a few seconds and i took that as my cue to left. "I will take my leave then".

It was almost lunch time,when my phone rang.My entire body was filled with warmth when I saw the caller id.

"Hei babe".I greeted her.

"Hai Kat".

"Its so good to hear your voice".She giggled at me.

"And I just needed to hear your voice Kat.Have you taken your lunch yet?".

"Um,not yet.I will just go later.I'm not that hungry either.How about you?"

"Not yet.Still in the studio,editing the photograph for the show".I squinted my eyes at her.

"You should eat babe or you will get headache soon".

"I know and I will.Maybe later".I looked up from my phone and saw Sutton waving at me.

"Is everything okay?".

"Yeah its just Sutton,calling me for lunch".She smile at me.

"You should go then.We will see each other later okay".

"Really???".I pouted at her.

"Stop pouting Kat.You look like a lost puppy.KInd of cute".She said while laughing which made me smile.

"Really? you think its cute? Then i should probably do it more...".

"Okay okay.You really should go.We can have dinner together.I'm cooking okay".

"Adena babe.You are the one who needs to cook unless you want to eat pancakes again.I dont really mind".She laugh at me.

"Alright.See you later honey..".

"See you later too".I hung up and let out the huge sigh.

"Hei ready to go?".Sutton asked me.

"Yeah.Come on".Before I leave my desk,I took a glance at the framed picture of Adena and me on top of the mountain during one of our vacation time in Peru


End file.
